Users of televisions and other video distribution platforms now have more options than ever to view content. For example, in addition to live broadcasts of content and local recordings of content (e.g., using a digital video recorder), content may be accessible from various sources via a network (e.g., the Internet). However, with the proliferation of content, a viewer can encounter a number of difficulties. Chief among the difficulties is the amount of time and effort necessary to search for particular content of interest. The options can be overwhelming to many users and can make process of locating content of interest difficult and inefficient. Viewers are in need of better viewer experiences and more tailored service offerings.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that address the foregoing problems in order to provide viewers with better experiences. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.